My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic
by TALOS X
Summary: ellas han vivido increíbles aventuras y derrotado enemigos malévolos pero ¿estarán listas para combatir algo que destruye planetas?
1. la llegada

_**Hola lectores en lo que me llega la inspiración para terminar mi otra historia decidí publicar esta que ya me estuve visualizando desde ya varios días**_

_**Los personajes de MLP FIM no me pertenecen pero el villano si XD disfruten la historia**_

My Little Pony: Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 1

En un planeta lejano se podía divisar como cambiaba de color azul a gris rápidamente para luego irse fragmentando a tal grado que una parte se desprendió de él. Al mismo tiempo se vio como un destello color gris salía de este y se adentraba al espacio seguido por una especie de neblina oscura, la misma acción se repetía de planeta en planeta, el destello gris llegaba primero a un planeta para luego llegar la neblina oscura y un tiempo después el planeta se volvía gris y se fragmentaba.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville Twilight Sparkle estaba muy agusto observando las estrellas en su telescopio de su cuarto

-es increíble la princesa Luna se lucio con esta noche, ¿no crees Spike?- volteo a ver a su asistente pero este estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, decidió dejarlo descansar y siguió con su actividad. Después de un rato empezó a notar algo extraño, veía que las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer, se froto los ojos para verificar si no le fallaba la vista pero cuando volvió a asomarse noto que mas estrellas habían desaparecido

-¡Spike despierta!- la unicornio mueve bruscamente al dragón

-umm… ¿Twilight?... ¿Qué pasa?- decía todo soñoliento

-tienes que ver esto- lo pone enfrente del telescopio

-pero si solo son las estre…- no termino su oración ya que también noto el extraño acontecimiento

-Twilight ¿qué está pasando?- le pregunta preocupado Spike

-no lo sé Spike pero esto tiene que saberlo la princesa Celestia- inmediatamente Spike toma un rollo y empieza escribir el suceso, al terminar lo envía directamente a la princesa

A la mañana siguiente todos los ponys hablaban de lo ocurrido anoche

-¡lo juro las estrellas se iban apagando!- les decía Applebloom a sus amigos

-¡imposible! ¿a que se deberá?- decía Sweetie Belle

-tal vez sea algún fenómeno cósmico o algo así- trato de explicar Scootaloo

Y así era en todo el pueblo, nadie entendía que estaba ocurriendo mientras que Twilight estaba en su casa impaciente por la respuesta de Celestia, en eso escucha que llamaban a la puerta

-Twilight somos nosotras- se escucha la voz de Applejack

La unicornio abrió inmediatamente y dejo pasar a sus cinco amigas

-qué bueno que vinieron chicas-

-Twilight ¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo?- pregunta angustiada Rainbow Dash

-si Twilight las estrellas parecían que hacían "poof"- añadió Pinkie Pie

-no lo sé chicas, le envía una carta a Celestia preguntándole pero no me a contestado- pero en ese momento Spike escupió una llamarada y frente a el estaba un rollo

Inmediatamente Twilight lo leyó y al terminar puso una cara de decepcion

-¿Qué dice Twilight?- pregunta Rarity

.-dice que ella tampoco conoce el motivo de esto-le contesta mientras arruga y arroja la carta

-¿entonces qué hacemos?-pregunta Fluttershy

Twilight se puso a pensar hasta que todas empezaron a escuchar mucho escándalo afuera, salieron a indagar que ocurría

Al asomarse vieron como un extraño destello gris estaba cayendo del cielo e iba a estrellarse

-¡oh no se dirige a la casa de Fluttershy!- dice asustada Pinkie Pie

-¡mis animalitos!- dice espantada antes de salir volando rumbo a su casa mientras sus amigas iban detrás de ella.

Al llegar esperaban ver un cráter o un incendio pero en lugar de eso todo estaba perfectamente en orden ni siquiera una rama rota

-no entiendo podía jurar que había caído aquí- dice Applejack

-esperen escuchen- dice Rarity

Todas se callan y escucha a los lejos una risa, galoparon hacia donde provenía la risa que era en la parte trasera de la casa del pegaso amarillo y lo que vieron las dejo anonadadas.

Era una potrilla de pelaje gris, con una crin blanca con negro, con ojos amarillos tipo dragón, con alas de murciélago, con pulseras en su pata izquierda delantera y trasera y en su cabeza tenía 3 cuernos, el de un unicornio y dos pequeños a sus lados

Estaba muy feliz jugando con los animales de Fluttershy, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las otras ponys

-¿Qué clase de pony es ese?- pregunta la pegaso azul

-no lo sé pero debemos tener cuidado…- Twilight no pudo terminar ya que noto que Pinkie hablaba tranquilamente con la extraña pony

-¡hola soy Pinkie Pie!, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡hola soy Tempest mucho gusto!- le contesta de la misma forma energética que la pony rosada

Las demás se les acercan preocupadas

-¿¡Pinkie que crees que estás haciendo!- le dice histérica Twilight

-oh chicas quiero presentarles a Tempest- señala a la potrilla

-Tempest estas son Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy- señalando a sus amigas

-mucho gusto en conocerlas- se reverencia educadamente

-¡oh que educada!- dice Rarity

-oye pequeña, ¿Qué eres?- pregunta sin rodeos Rainbow Dash

-soy un demonio- contesta tranquilamente

Todas se estremecieron al escuchar la respuesta

-¿u-un de-demonio?- pregunta temerosa Fluttershy

-si así es-

-¿y estabas juagando con los animales?- pregunta incrédula Applejack

-si me parecieron muy lindos-

-espera, ¿tú fuiste ese destello gris que vimos?- pregunta Twilight

-si mi hermano me mando aquí para que lo prepare-

-¿preparar qué?- pregunta Rarity

-su llegada, siempre me manda primero para darle un discurso a los nativos… y ya que están aquí- dice mientras saca un papel y se aclara la garganta

-_"insignificantes formas de vida, les hago saber que dentro de poco todos ustedes y toda forma de vida que halla en su patético planeta será erradicada por mí, no es una amenaza es un simple hecho y ¿por qué razón? Porque ustedes están vivos, esa es la única razón. Atte. Lord Annihilus"- _termina de leer

Las seis estaban con la boca abierta por el horrible discurso

-¿¡qué clase de monstruo es ese Annihilus!- pregunta histérica Rarity

-mi hermano es el demonio de la aniquilación- le contesta tranquilamente

-y ahora si me disculpan quiero seguir jugando con los animales antes que llegue mi hermano- esto último lo dice tristemente y se va

-¿Twilight que vamos a hacer?- le pregunta Fluttershy

-primero debemos ir por los elementos y luego…..- no pudo terminar porque miro con miedo que en el cielo aparecía una extraña neblina oscura

-¡¿Qué es eso!- pregunta la unicornio purpura

Y se escucha detrás de ella

-es mi hermano-

Continuara…..

_**Bueno este es la primera parte de esta dramática historia, si quieren saber cómo son Tempest y Annihilus en mi perfil esta el link de mi cuenta en Devianart para saberlo**_

_**Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	2. perdiendo el control

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 2

El cielo azul de Ponyville estaba completamente cubierto por nubes oscuras, los ponys miraban con horror la escena y con justa razón ya que esas nubes empezaron a tomar forma. Era un extraño alicornio con tres cuernos en la cabeza, era un poco más alto que Celestia, sus alas eran demoniacas al igual que sus ojos rojos, todo su pelaje era negro con excepción de su boca y cascos, en sus cascos delanteros tenía unos anillos, el color de su pelaje era negro con gris al igual que su túnica y su cutie mark era un mundo envuelto en llamas

Aterrizo en medio del pueblo, mirando frívolamente a todos los ponys y estos estaban temblando de miedo. No sabían qué hacer, si gritar o correr o simplemente intentar entablar una conversación con el extraño pony. La alcaldesa rompió la tensión y la hablo al alicornio demonial.

-disculpe… ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta temerosa la alcaldesa

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, la miro amenazadoramente pero luego empezó mirar por todas partes como buscando algo

-¡Tempest!, ¡Tempest!- exclamaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro

A lo lejos divisa 5 ponys aproximándose acompañadas con su hermana menor

-¡Tempest se suponía que tenias que anunciar la llegada de Annihilus!- le alza la voz a la alicornio

-¡pero si lo anuncie a estas 6!- se defendió

-¡Tempest 6 ponys no alcanzan para difundir el miedo, mi como lo hace Annihilus!- dice mientras se posiciona en el centro de la aldea

-¡INSIGNIFICANTES FORMAS DE VIDA, YO LORD ANNIHILUS HE VENIDO A SU MUNDO CON UNO Y UN UNICO PROPOSITO Y ES ASEGURARME QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES LLEGUE VIVO PARA MAÑANA!- grita a todo pulmón

Todos no podían evitar mirar al ser con miedo y no pudieron contenerse más, empezaron a correr y a gritar por toda la villa, luego Annihilus se acerca a su hermana

-así se difunde el miedo, no lo olvides- le dice en tono divertido

Las portadoras de los elementos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, el alicornio era algo que jamás se habrían imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas

Twilight en mucho tiempo sintió algo que nunca había sentido, miedo, no era igual que cuando se había enfrentado a Nightmare Moon o a Discord, esto era diferente, sus piernas temblaban, sentía que quería llorar y correr pero reaccionó cuando escucho la voz de Rainbow

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres!-

-creo que fui muy claro hace unos momentos- le contesta descaradamente

-¡soy Lord Annihilus, el demonio de la aniquilación!- dice con orgullo

-y esta es mi hermana y futura sucesora, Tempest- señala a la potrilla gris

-¿¡Qué!- dicen las 6

-de hecho… - trato de hablar la alicornio pero fue interrumpida

-¿¡acaso quieres ser como él!- le grita Rainbow

-¡y yo que creía que eras una buena dama!- continua Rarity

-¡que esperabas es un demonio después de todo!- añadió Applejack

-¡qué bueno que llegamos a casa Fluttershy antes de que le hiciera algo a sus animales!- también exclamo Pinkie en un tono molesto

Pero Fluttershy fue la única que se dio cuenta que los ojos de la pequeña alicornio demonial amenazaban con llorar y entonces Twilight fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡te juro demonio que cuando hayamos acabado con tu hermano nos encargaremos ti… permanentemente!- se lo dice con mucho odio

La pequeña no pudo contenerse más y salió volando a toda velocidad llorando descontroladamente

-¡malditas masas de vida, nadie hace llorar a la hermana de Annihilus salvo Annihilus!- y se pone en posición de embestida

Al siguiente instante galopa al instante poniendo sus cuernos por delante delatando sus motivos, por suerte ellas logran esquivar la envestida, Twilight lanza un rayo de su cuerno golpeado el costado del demonio haciendo que se tambalee, Applejack aprovecha para darle una patada con sus patas traseras al otro costado, Rainbow vuela a toda velocidad golpeándolo en la cara haciendo retroceder, Rarity logra divisar una cuerda en la cercanía y se lo dice a Pinkie y Fluttershy y estas inmediatamente la extienden detrás de Annihilus logrando tumbarlo, Annihilus se levanta al instante todo molesto y de sus cuernos genera electricidad de color rojo y la expulsa con las 6 ponys mandándolas a estrellarse a varias casas cercanas

Twilight fue la única que no se estrello tan lejos, al levantar la mirada ve al demonio enfrente de ella y este usando su magia la levanta poniéndola a la altura de su cara

-¿en serio creyeron que serian rivales para Annihilus?- le dice de manera prepotente

-¿vas a asesinarme?- pregunta temerosa la unicornio

-¿a ti?, ni que fueras tan importante- le dice en tono sínico

-tu morirás, al igual que todos los habitante de este horrible planeta, ante la horda-

-¿Qué horda?-

-la horda… de aniquilación- y la arroja violentamente contra el piso

-ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar el lugar ideal para liberarla- extiende sus alas y se va volando a una velocidad increíble

Twilight se levanto con dificultad no dando crédito a lo que le acaba de decir el demonio, sus amigas también lograron recobrarse y caminaron todas adoloridas a la unicornio

-eso sí que dolió- decía Rainbow mientras se sacudía la cabeza

-¿estas bien Fluttershy?- pregunta Rarity a su amiga

-sí pero no me gustaría sentir eso otra vez- dice sacudiéndose el cuerpo

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta Pinkie

-pues según Twilight si usamos los elemento…- Applejack no termino lo que iba decir ya que la unicornio purpura la interrumpió

-olvídenlo….-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡QUE LO OLVIDEN!- las 6 se estremecieron al ver a Twilight toda histérica

-¡NO LO HAN ENTENDIDO, YA NO HAY ESPERANZA, NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER NI SIQUEIRA CREO QUE LO ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA NOS SALVEN DE ESTA!- les gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Twilight cálmate- intento convencer Rarity

-no Rarity… yo… no puedo… lo siento- y sale galopando lo más rápido posible de sus amigas

-¡Twilight espera!- intento detenerla Applejack pero fue muy tarde ella ya se había internado en el everyfree forest

Las 5 ponys se miraban todas preocupadas

-pobre Twilight tiene mucho miedo- dice Fluttershy

-rápido hay que ir a buscarla- dice Rainbow

-No se Rainbow tal vez hay que advertirle a la princesa primero sobre todo esto antes que sea tarde- le razona Applejack

-pero sin Twilight, ¿Quién nos ayudara a detener a Annihilus?-

-ese seria yo- se escucha una voz del cielo

Todas se miran al cielo y quedan sorprendidas al ver descender a un pony de tierra con un traje azul con 3 puntos blancos, botas doradas y con un casco dorado con el diseño de un destello en su frente

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta aun sorprendida Rainbow

-me llamo Nova y vine a acabar con Annihilus… de una vez por todas-

Continuara….


	3. la confesion

MY little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 3

Twilight seguia galopando en el aterrador bosque pero se detuvo cuando llego a un pantano, no paraba de llorar nunca antes había se imagino que enfrentaría una amenaza como esa, se sentía débil, inútil y cobarde. Justamente ahí le cayó en 20 de que había abandonado a sus amigas

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?, además yo no soy así- Twilight empezó a razonar

-pero empecé a actuar así desde…- inmediatamente algo hizo clic en su mente

-¡debo hablar con la princesa inmediatamente!- se disponía a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar un llanto proveniente del otro lado del pantano

Se aproxima lentamente y logra notar que es la pequeña alicornio demonial

-¿Tempest?- la alicornio voltea sorprendida

Las 5 ponys miraban al extraño pony dorado que había descendido del cielo, ¿Cómo podía volar sin alas o sin un cuerno que lo levite con magia?

-¡genial un nuevo amigo esto amerita una fiesta!- dice feliz Pinkie

-¡Pinkie este no es tiempo para fiestas estamos en medio de una crisis- le regaña Rarity

-eh… disculpe señor pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría volver a decirnos quien es usted?- pregunto tímida Fluttershy

-oh cierto, mi nombre es Nova, pertenezco a los nova corps, una fuerza policiaca intergaláctica encargada de la seguridad en el universo o lo hacía antes de la aparición de Annihilus- dice en tono molesto

-mucho gusto Nova yo soy Pinkie Pie- dice en su típico tono feliz

-y ellas son mis amigas Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash- señalando a cada amiga

-también tenemos una amiga llamada Twilight pero no esta aquí- le dice en tono trizte

-mucho gusto, saben tengo la corazonada de que me podrían ayudar en mi misión-

-_"las corazonadas no son factibles"_- se escucha una voz dentro de la mente de Nova el cual este solo ignoro

-¿y entonces vienes a destruir a Annihilus?- pregunta Rainbow

-correcto ese monstruo debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho-

_-"deberías encontrar rápido a Annihilus antes de que acabe con este planeta"_- le vuelve a decir la voz en su mente

-eso ya lo sé pero estas ponys podrían ayudarme- se habla a si mismo

-¿con quién hablas?- pregunta confundida Applejack

-eso prometo explicarlo después pero ahora necesito hablar con su rey, monarca o quien sea que los gobierne- les pide Nova

-¿te refieres a la princesa Celestia?- pregunta Rarity

-exacto, ¿Dónde la encuentro?-

-en Canterlot, es mas se pude ver su castillo desde aquí- le señala Rarity

-bien en marcha-

-¡pero debemos encontrar a Twilight!- dice Rarity

-¡si no podemos dejarla ir así como así!- dice Pinkie

-eso lo entiendo pero si no alertamos a su princesa de Annihilus será muy tarde, así que vamos-

-pero tardaremos horas en llegar- razona Applejack

-déjenmelo a mí, tómense de los cascos- ordena Nova

Ellas obedecen inmediatamente, ya sujetadas Rainbow le toma el casco al Pony dorado

-¿ahora qué?- pregunta la pony de crin multicolor

-sujétense bien-

Lo siguiente que sintieron fue como salían volando a toda velocidad, fue una sensación muy rara para todas e incluso para la pegaso azul ya que ni en su imaginación había volado a una velocidad como esta, lo último que sintieron fue tocar ya el suelo

-¿¡qué rayos fue eso?- pregunta la pony granjera

-obsérvalo tu misma- señalando detrás de ella

Todas voltean y notan con sorpresa que estaban enfrente del castillo de Celestia

-¿¡cómo es posible esto!- pregunta incrédula Dash

-_"me doy cuenta que esta especie se impresiona con facilidad"_- dice la voz en la mente de Nova

-guárdate tus comentarios para la princesa-se habla así mismo

-¿sigues hablando contigo mismo?- pregunta la pony rosada

-mejor entremos y le explicare a la princesa y a ustedes todo- al siguiente momento estaban galopando hacia adentro.

Tempest retrocedía asustada de la unicornio purpura

-¿ya acabaste con mi hermano?, ¿ahora acabaras conmigo?- decía en estado de pánico

-Tempest espera yo… -

-¡por favor Twilight no me hagas daño te juro que yo no soy como mi hermano!-

-explícate- dice intrigada Sparkle

Tempest suspiró, camino hacia la orilla mirando su reflejo en el agua

-yo nunca pedí esto Twilight-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡SER UNA DEMONIO!- empezó a gritar

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE VIAJAR EN PLANETA EN PLANETA VIENDO COMO MI HERMANO LO HACE PEDAZOS!- la pequeña no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente

-¡nunca he tenido un amigo, ni uno! y ¿sabes por qué?, porque mi hermano tiene la enferma idea de que la vida es nuestro enemigo y debe ser destruido-

Twilight veía con pena a la pequeña, toda su vida fue regida por su hermano y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces Twilight se le acerca y le da un abrazo, cosa que la demonio no se espero

-Tempest para empezar quiero pedirte una disculpa, no debí de haberte dicho esas cosas hace un rato- la abrazó con más fuerza

-ni siquiera sé que me pasó, yo nunca soy así-

-eso se debe a mi hermano-

-¿Cómo?-

-el no solo ataca a ponys físicamente sino emocionalmente, haciéndolos que pierdan la cordura y no puedan planificar en contra de él-

-¡ese maldito pero nada más que espere que use los elementos de la armonía y deseara nunca haber puesto un casco en Equestria!-

-¿elementos de qué?-pregunta curiosa Tempest

-luego te platico ahora debemos ir con la princesa Celestia e informarle de esto-

-Twilight espera-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-exagere un poco hace un rato, en realidad si hice un amigo hace un tiempo-

-me alegro Tempest pero no hay tiempo que perder-

-no escucha, mi amigo puede ayudarnos se llama Nova-

-¿Nova?-

-si es un pony de armadura azul, con botas doradas, con un casco dorado en la cabeza y se la pasa todo el tiempo hablando solo-

-¿Por qué?-

-dice que hay alguien más viviendo en su cabeza pero yo creo que simplemente está loco- le dice en un tono divertido

-¿y el podrá ayudarnos?-

-claro, es más, de seguro ya debe estar hablando con tu princesa en este momento-

-que no se diga mas, acércate- dice mientras brilla su cuerno

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-voy a tele-transportarnos- lo último que se vio fue un destello purpura y después ya no haba nada

De regreso en el castillo

Un guardia estaba escoltando a Nova y las otras ponys a la sala del trono de Celestia

-esperen aquí la princesa no tardara- se va el guardia de la habitación

-muy bien en cuanto llegue la princesa le diremos…- pero de repente un destello purpura ilumina la habitación

Todos voltean y allí estaban la unicornio y la alicornio demonial

-¡Twilight!- exclaman sus amigas antes de abalanzarse a abrazarla

-perdón por haberme ido de esa forma pero ese Annihilus parece sacar lo peor de las personas-

-te entendemos Twilight estabas muy asustada- le dice la pegaso amarilla

Pero Rainbow noto a la alicornio demonial a un lado

-¿¡que estas haciendo aquí!- le cuestiona

-tranquila Rainbow ella está conmigo-

-¡pero Twilight ella es malvada!- dice Applejack

-no Applejack ella no es malvada- dice Nova mientras se acerca al grupo

-oh, tú debes se Nova, mucho gusto- le extiende el casco

-y tú debes ser Twilight, encantado- estrechando su casco con el de ella

-¡¿Cómo que ella no es malvada!, ¡si es una demonio!- le exclama Rainbow

-¿y?, yo no soy un pegaso y aun así vuelo- le razona

La pegaso se cayó con tal razonamiento

-miren chicas todas la juzgamos muy mal, ella es buena y se merece una disculpa- les dice la unicornio a sus amigas

Todas intercambiaron miradas, tenían sus dudas pero si su amiga y el policía intergaláctico decían que era buena que se le iba a hacer

-lo siento sugarcube- comienza Applejack

-yo también, una dama como yo no debe degradar a otras- continuo Rarity

-si tampoco fue bonito lo que yo te dije, perdón- dice apenada Pinkie

-yo también lo siento- dice Fluttershy

-pero si tu no me dijiste nada malo- dice confundida Tempest

-aun así lo siento- le dice con una sonrisa

Rainbow le costó trabajo pero se trago su orgullo y se disculpo

-perdón niña- dijo al final

En ese mismo instante sintió como la pequeña la abrazo

-bueno ya que quedo todo arreglado, deberíamos hablar ya con la princesa- dice Nova

-hablar conmigo de que-

Todos voltean a para comprobar que la gobernante de Equestria estaba detrás de ellos

Spike caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca, estaba preocupado por Twilight y sus amigas que habían salido ya por mucho tiempo y no volvían y la calma de afuera no ayudaba mucho

-¿y si Annihilus les hizo algo?- dice preocupado

-no Spike, saca esa idea de la cabeza ellas están bien, siempre están bien-

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta y fue corriendo directamente a abrirla pensando que serian sus amigas

-¡Twilight me alegra que…- se quedo petrificado cuando vio que no era la unicornio sino algo mucho mucho peor

-hola insignificante forma de vida-

CONTINUARA….


	4. esto se pone cada vez peor

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 4

Celestia veía confundida a todos los ponys presentes

-¿de qué se trata todo esto?- pregunta la princesa

-princesa ¿recuerda que le pregunte por el evento de anoche?- le dice Twilight

-sí pero aun sigo sin tener idea- dice apenada la princesa

-no se preocupe el viene a aclararnos a todos nuestras dudas- señalando al pony dorado

-¿Quién es usted señor?-

-mi nombre es Nova, pertenezco al cuerpo de policía intergaláctico conocido como Nova Corps y el es la inteligencia computacional conocida como la Worldmind- le dice proyectando desde su casco un holograma con la forma de la cabeza de un pony dorado

-¡guau realmente había otro pony viviendo en su cabeza!- dice Tempest en voz baja

-_"saludos princesa lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias"_-dice la Worldmind

-el gusto es mío pero ¿a qué se refiere con "estas circunstancias"-

-_"vera el destino de su mundo está en juego"_-

-¿Por qué?-

-por mi hermano- dice apenada la alicornio demonial

-no entiendo esto-

-permítame aclarar todas sus dudas princesa- dice Nova

-Worlmind archivo nova 007-annihilation wave- en el siguiente instante la cabeza de pony dorada se transforma en una pantalla

Todas las ponys presentes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión

-¡eso es simplemente increíble!- dice emocionada Twilight

-si lo sé, ahora al tema principal- Nova se aclara la voz

-hace unos meses en el límite del espacio hubo un desgarre interdimensional liberando a Annihilus y a su hermana Tempest- en la pantalla se muestra a los dos demonios

-pero no se espante Tempest está de nuestro lado pero su hermano es otra historia-

-entiendo continúe- dice la princesa

-por lo que me conto ella y la información que fui reuniendo al fin descubrí el plan de Annihilus-

-¿y cuál es?- pregunta la princesa

-acabar con la vida en el universo-

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Spike retrocedía mientras el demonio se adentraba en la biblioteca

-Annihilus…. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta todo asustado

-veras reptil aunque Annihilus odie admitirlo necesita ayuda-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Annihilus necesita encontrar un lugar ideal para que pueda liberar su horda de aniquilación y después de "pedir" a un pony que le indicara un lugar donde conseguir esa información le indico este lugar- dice en tono sínico

Mira a todos lados mirando la gran cantidad de libros y luego voltea a ver al dragón

-pero en vez de Annihilus gaste tanto tiempo revisando libros mejor se lo pregunta directamente a quien los administra- mira siniestramente a Spike

Armándose de valor Spike le levanta la voz al demonio

-¡estas loco si crees que obtendrás ayuda de mí!-

-descuida tu cooperación no es necesaria-

De sus cuernos empieza a surgir una extraña aura negra que va aumentando de tamaño, el dragón intenta huir pero es alcanzado por el aura y esta empieza a rodearlo

-¿¡que estas haciendo!- grita de dolor Spike

-Annihilus está usando su hechizo llamado "neblina de apocalipsis" el cual le permite ver todos los recuerdos de su víctima y para serte sincero esto te va a doler- dice con una sonrisa macabra

De vuelta en Canterlot

-explíqueme que es eso de la "horda de aniquilación"- le pide Celestia

-eso es lo que usa Annihilus para acabar con los planetas, la horda está compuesta por billones de insectos gigantes que sirven ciegamente a su amo. Ellos se encuentran en una dimensión alterna pero cuando Annihilus encuentra un lugar indicado abre un portal liberándolos y así su horda hace todo el trabajo sucio-

la Worldmind le muestra en la pantalla una imagen de la horda y había que admitirlo era simplemente increíble la escena llena de toda clase de insectos, desde escarabajos hasta ciempiés, toda clase de insectos que uno pueda imaginar pero de tamaño colosal

-muchos planetas murieron ante esa horda en cuestión de horas… incluyendo el mío- dice entono de ira y tristeza

-pero si la horda es tan peligrosa, ¿Cómo sobrevistes?-

-gracias a ella- señala a Tempest

-con su ayuda pude rescatar a la Worlmind antes de que su hermano arrasara con el planeta- las demás solo la felicitan en silencio

-ahora ya habiendo sido informada necesito que me diga dónde piensa que atacara Annihilus y recuerde será en un lugar que signifique mucho para los habitantes-

La princesa se pone a pensar un momento hasta que espantada le llega la respuesta

-¡ya sé donde atacara Annihilus!-

-¿en dónde?-

-así que Canterlot ¿eh?- dice Annihilus antes de azotar a Spike contra el suelo

-y también me doy cuenta de que Annihilus debió matar a esa unicornio purpura cuando tuvo la oportunidad, eso supuestos elementos podrían ser un obstáculo, oh bueno Annihilus acabara con ella y esas portadoras la próxima vez que las vea- lo dice con arrogancia

Spike intenta arrastrarse mientras el demonio estaba distraído pero sintió como era levantado por la magia de este

-¿y tú a donde crees que vas?-

-ya tienes lo que querías, ¡déjame ir!- dice desesperado

-claro para que le escribas a tu princesa sobre Annihilus, no lo creo-

-pero tranquilo Annihilus no es ingrato, serás recompensado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-vendrás con Annihilus a Canterlot y serás testigo de su poder y de cómo su horda de aniquilación acaban con esa patética ciudad para luego acabar con este patético mundo- sin decir más se convierte en neblina y sale por la ventana llevando consigo al pobre dragón lastimado

-¿Por qué piensa que atacara aquí?- pregunta Twilight

-Canterlot es la capital de Equestria, sin mencionar que aquí vivo yo y mi hermana y aquí fue donde los ponys de todas las clases se unieron para vivir en armonía-

-suena un blanco tentador para Annihilus- dice Nova

En eso llega un guardia corriendo agitadamente

-¡princesa una extraña neblina esta sobre la ciudad!- dice con tono jadeante

Todos corrieron a hacia la ventana para corroborar y miraron con temor como la neblina tomaba forma

-¡es mi hermano!-grita Tempest

-lo descubrió más rápido de lo que pensé-dijo la princesa

-¡princesa no hay tiempo que perder, yo distraeré a Annihilus mientras prepara sus ejércitos para pelear!- le dice autoritario el pony dorado

-es buen plan pero tenemos algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier ejercito-

-¿y qué es?-

Celestia desaparece por un momento, cuando vuelve a aparecer traía con ella un cofre azul con incrustaciones de diamantes

-este es el poder más grande conocido por todos los ponys- lo dice abriendo el cofre

-¡los elementos de la armonía!- mostrando la corona y los collares

Nova miro con cara de pokerface la supuesta salvación del mundo

-no se ofenda princesa pero ¿Cómo unos accesorios de niñas pequeñas nos ayudaran?-

Las portadoras lo miraron fulminantemente

-ya lo entenderás- decía tranquilamente la princesa

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad los ponys miraron con temor al demonio que traía en mal estado al dragón

-¡escuchen ponys, su tiempo de vida a acabado, pronto todos ustedes serán arrasados por Annihilus y su horda de aniquilación!- lo dice con mucho orgullo

Todos se miraban los unos con los otros hasta que hubo uno que rompió el silencio

-¿y quién es Annihilus?- pregunta un unicornio

-yo soy Annihilus-

-entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste "Annihilus" como si fuera el nombre de otro sujeto?-

-debiste decir "serán arrasados por mí y mi horda de aniquilación"- intervino otro pony

-sí, yo creí que Annihilus era alguien que todavía no llegaba, pero estaba en camino o algo así- finalizo otro pony

-no, estaba hablando de mi. Ya saben en tercera persona- se defendió el demonio

-bueno, es realmente confuso y hace que sea difícil entender lo que quieres decir, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- dice un pony de aspecto intelectual

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS USTEDES!- dice todo enfadado

-¡no si puedo evitarlo!- se escucha una voz en el cielo

Annihilus volteo a ver solo para recibir un golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio. Todos los presentes miran asombrados como el pony dorado que lo había golpeado aterrizaba ante ellos

-¡escuchen es muy peligroso que estén en la ciudad, serán mejor que evacuen!- les ordena Nova

Todos inmediatamente empezaron alejarse a toda velocidad, en eso Nova noto al dragón que estaba inconsciente y malherido. Lo carga y detiene al primer pony que se topa

-¡oye tu necesito tu ayuda!- el pony se acerca a el

Le coloca al bebe dragón en el lomo de este

-llévalo a un lugar seguro- el pony asiente y galopa a toda velocidad

En ese mismo momento escucha al demonio saliendo de los escombros

-vaya, vaya, vaya, sino es nada más ni nada menos que Nova- dice en tono burlón

-¡as destruido muchos mundos monstruo, si quieres destruir este será solo sobre mi cadáver!- dice en tono desafiante

-le pones a Annihilus una solución muy sencilla- y se pone en posición de combate

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los guardias estaban evacuando completamente la ciudad, acompañados de los wonderbolts, la princesa y las portadoras de los elementos

-recuerden chicas cuando haya terminado la evacuación nos dirigiremos enfrentar a Annihilus- les dice Twilight

-solo esperemos que Nova resista lo suficiente- dice preocupada Fluttershy

-descuida el parece un tipo muy rudo- le anima Rainbow

-solo espero que no destruyan tanto esta hermosa ciudad- dice en Rarity con tono de drama

-¡Rarity creo que ese no es importante ahora!- le regaña Applejack

-si además siempre se pude reconstruir- le anima Pinkie

Pero una fuerte explosión muy cerca de la salida de la ciudad llama la atención de todas

-¡rayos han llevado la pelea muy cerca de la evacuación!- dice preocupada Tempest

En eso la princesa sale volando rápidamente hacia el lugar

Cerca estaba Nova todo golpeado con escombros encima de el mientras que los ponys miraban con temor la escena

-¿en serio creíste que podías debatirte en un combate físico contra el demonio de la aniquilación?- le pregunta con burla

-no… me cul… pes por… in…tentar… lo- dice gravemente herido

-bueno Nova, ¿algunas últimas palabras?-

-si.. eso te.. va a… doler- dice con una sonrisa

Inmediatamente Annihilus siente una embestida en su costado haciendo que se vuelva a estrellar con otro edificio. Se levanta fúrico para ver quien había tenido la osadía de atacarlo con inmenso poder

-¿¡quién se atreve!-

-¡yo me atrevo!- dice con voz autoritaria Celestia

-¡la princesa Celestia!, es un honor… para usted-

Próximo capitulo: Celestia v.s. Annihilus


	5. Celestia vs Annihilus

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 5

Celestia miraba directamente a Annihilus, checando cada movimiento que hacia mientras que el alicornio demonial solo la miraba con indiferencia. Pero en un parpadeo Annihilus ya estaba enfrente de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le propicio un golpe en la cara a la gobernante de Equestria haciendo que saliera volando varios metros chocando con una tienda

-le sugiero que no se levante, si sabe lo que le conviene- le dice con cinismo

varios de los ponys presentes fueron a socorrer a su princesa, empezaron a levantar los escombros hasta que encontraron a su gobernante con una expresión de ira

-súbditos míos les sugiero que se aparten- dicen mientras que sus ojos empiezan a brillar

Los ponys empiezan a apartarse mientras la princesa se levanta lentamente mientras invoca una esfera de energía color blanco en todo su cuerpo, acto seguido se eleva al cielo. Annihilus solo la imita solo que su esfera de energía es roja y la sigue, ya en el cielo empiezan a discutir

-¡eres un monstruo Annihilus pero aun así te daré una oportunidad de rendirte!- le dice mientras descargas de energía la rodean

-¡Annihilus nunca se rinde… solo "aniquila"!- dice mientras eleva su poder

-¿Por qué haces esto?, no te hemos hecho nada-

-¡pero si hicieron algo horrible, algo que Annihilus jamás les perdonara!- dice con ira

-¿Qué cosa hicimos?- pregunto consternada la princesa

-¡vivir!- dicho esto vuela en dirección a Celestia

Esta vez la princesa esquivo la embestida del demonio y aprovechando que estaba por detrás empieza a lanzar rayos de luz el cual Annihilus bloquea con un campo de fuerza, luego transforma ese mismo campo en flechas de energía y se las lanza a alicornio blanco pero esta astuta se tele transporta a un lado y las flechas solo se estrellan con un edificio. La princesa invoca cientos de esferas de energía las cuales arroja contra él pero este maliciosamente se convierte en neblina y las esferas solo le pasan de largo impactando por toda la ciudad. La princesa se llevo sus cascos a la boca por lo que había hecho

-al parecer eres más destructiva que Annihilus- le dice con burla

-¡entonces que nuestro combate ahora será físico!- dice decidida

-¡que así sea entonces!-

Ambos vuelan a toda velocidad hacia el otro, cuando sus cuernos chocan se crea una onda de sónica que destruye los vidrios de todos los edificios cercanos. Annihilus se separa y le da una bofetada, Celestia indignada también lo abofetea, después empieza darle una serie de golpes contundentes a sus costados haciendo que Annihilus se desconcentrara. Intenta darle un golpe en el pecho a la princesa pero esta lo sujeta con sus patas delanteras y al mismo tiempo con su boca agarra uno de sus cuernos y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas al techo de un edificio y antes que el demonio se pudiera levantar Celestia lo aplasta haciendo que este vaya cayendo de piso en piso hasta que llega al primero y por las leyes de la física el edificio entero le cae encima.

Celestia aterrizo enfrente del colapsado lugar respirando agitadamente rogando que el demonio decida no levantarse… cosa que no sucedió. Annihilus salió de los escombros todo enfurecido

-¡patética forma de vida, Annihilus no será vencido por ti!-

Sus cuernos empiezan generar electricidad, tanta que casi cubría la calle completa

-no importa que tan poderosa seas no habrá forma de que sobrevivas al relámpago de Annihilus- sin dudarlo lo lanza contra la princesa

Ella a duras penas lo esquiva mientras que el relámpago destruye gran parte de la ciudad. Annihilus genera otro relámpago lanzándolo contra Celestia solo que esta vez le logra dar a una ala haciendo que caiga mientras que el relámpago destruye otra gran parte de la ciudad.

Celestia yacía en el suelo herida respirando con dificultad mientras que Annihilus se ponía enfrente de ella

-si Annihilus puedo hacer toda esta destrucción, imagínate cuando libere su horda- dice con orgullo

-¡mientras yo viva eso no ocurrirá!- le dice con valentía

-en ese caso- iba pisar la cabeza de Celestia con su pata cuando sintió como era empujado a una gran velocidad

Al fijarse vio que era empujado por Nova

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le dice enojado

-¡te arruino el día!- le contesta con una sonrisa burlona

Lo sigue empujando, atravesando varios edificios y todo el daño era recibido por el alicornio demonial. Annihilus harto logró zafarse y le propició un golpe en la cara impactando en el suelo el guerrero intergaláctico, este se levanta rápidamente y de sus cascos le lanza un rayo láser dorado al pecho del demonio logrando que se estrellara en un puesto de toronjas, cuando sintió el liquido acido de la fruta en sus heridas no pudo evitar soltar un grito mientras que Nova no pudo disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡esto no puede ser!- dice indignado

-¡ríndete de una vez Annihilus, no hay forma que ganes esta vez!-

-¡estúpido!, ¡Annihilus juró que no descansaría hasta que la vida en todo el universo sea erradica y así se hará, aunque sea con su último aliento- dice poniéndose de pie

-¿¡que no lo entiendes!, en este mundo será tu final- le dice en tono seguro

-si será el fin de Annihilus entonces también será el tuyo patética forma de vida- vuelve a generar su relámpago

Nova intenta apartarse pero ya estaba muy agotado, había usado sus últimas reservas de energía en esa embestida

-este es el fin para ti, Nova- dice siniestramente

Lanza su relámpago y lo siguiente que sucedió fue confuso, Annihilus cambio su expresión siniestra a una de horror al igual que Nova. Los dos miraron como Tempest caía al suelo con grandes quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, había recibido todo el relámpago de Annihilus protegiendo a Nova

-¡TEMPEST!- gritaron los dos

Annihilus inmediatamente llega con su hermana y le levanta con cuidado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nova vio como lagrimas amenazaban con salir del demonio de la aniquilación

-¡Tempest!, ¿Por qué?- pregunta con voz quebrada

-por… que e…es mi… a…amigo- le contesta a susurros

-¿amigo?- pregunta incrédulo pero aun afligido

-si… aunque no… lo aceptes… yo si amo la vida- poniendo su pata en el rostro de su hermano

Annihilus sentía un sinfín de emociones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía

-adiós… hermano… ojala algún día… llegue… a tu corazón… la… armonía- su casco cae abruptamente del rostro de su hermano mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente

-¡Annihilus!- se escucha una voz a lo lejos

El único que voltea a ver es Nova y divisa Twilight y a sus amigas teniendo puesto los elementos y todas con una expresión de ira

-¡Annihilus estamos aquí para…- se detuvo a notar a la pequeña Alicornio sin respirar en los brazos de su hermano que aun les daba la espalda

Todas miraron con lágrimas en los ojos la escena

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta con lagrimas Twilight

-Tempest sacrifico su vida por la mía- dice en voz baja Nova

Twilight logra auto recuperarse y se voltea a ver a Annihilus

-se termino Annihilus, vete de nuestro mundo y no regreses-

De repente la tierra empieza a temblar muy fuerte, todos no pudieron evitar caer sentados por lo violento que era el sismo, tanto que los edificios empezaron a derrumbarse. Twilight al divisar al demonio noto que estaba emitiendo una extraña aura roja

-¿Annihilus?-

-todo es tu culpa- dice con ira en su voz

-¿a quién le hablas?-

-¡A LA VIDA!- dice volteándola a ver y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos

Empieza a levitar aun cargando el cuerpo de su hermana

-¡ME HAS QUITADO TODO. MI REINO, MI FAMILIA, Y AHORA LO PAGARAS CARO!- gritaba a todo pulmón

Mientras que su aura roja se extendía y seguia destruyendo los edificios de la ciudad, los siete ponys miraban con horror como se estaba desatando el demonio

-¡por Celestia se volvió loco!- dice Applejack

-¡chicas hay que acabar con esto!- dice la unicornio purpura

Annihilus miraba hacia donde estaban las portadoras, aterriza violentamente enfrente de ellas, deposita el cuerpo de Tempest con cuidado en el suelo y luego las mira con odio

-¡ya es hora de que la armonía de este mundo muera!- les mira con todo el odio posible, luego de sus cuernos se va creando un especie de portal

-¡esta abriendo el portal, liberará su horda de aniquilación!- dice angustiado Nova

-¡no lo permitiremos!, ¡chicas en formación!- ordena Twilight

Concluirá….

** bueno el sigiente capitulo lo definirá todo, bien contra mal, blanco contra negro o mi favorito**:** Armonía vs Aniquilación**

**y si quieren saber como es la horda de aniquilación en mi perfil a un link de la imagen mirenla y sabran porque es tan famosa**

**nos vemos **


	6. Armonía vs Aniquilación

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Capitulo 6

Hace una hora…

Twilight y sus amigas seguían supervisando la evacuación de los últimos habitantes de la ciudad pero aun asi la unicornio purpura se notaba preocupada

-espero que la princesa este bien- exclama angustiada

-tranquila Twi, recuerda que la princesa es muy fuerte estoy segura que estará bien- le dice Rainbow

-si Twilight recuerda que ella sola levanta el sol, no será fácil vencerla- le anima Pinkie

-además apenas ya salgan los últimos residentes iremos a socorrerla- le recuerda Rarity

-sí, mientras estemos unidas el no tendrá ninguna oportunidad- menciona confiada Applejack

Pero el sonido de un relámpago hizo que voltearan ver como una parte de la ciudad era destruida, pocos segundos después otro relámpago destruye otra parte de la ciudad

-¡cielo santo!, ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta aterrada Fluttershy

-¡la técnica especial de mi hermano!- dice preocupada Tempest

-¡por mis manzanas!, ¿hizo todo esa destrucción el solo?- dice impresionada Applejack

-no quiero ni imaginar si su horda llegara aquí- dice preocupada Rarity

En eso vieron como un destello dorado volaba a toda velocidad donde se habían originado los relámpagos

-¡es Nova!- exclama la alicornio demonial

Momentos después se veía como unas columnas de polvo se levantaban en línea recta

-¡tengo que ayudarlo!- dice desesperada

-¡no Tempest es peligroso!- trata de detenerla Twilight

-¡es el único amigo que he tenido y no dejare que mi hermano le haga daño!- sin decir más extiende sus alas y vuela a toda velocidad hacia la batalla

-¡rayos no podemos dejarla ir así!- dice la unicornio

-lo sé pero…mira ahí vienen los últimos ciudadanos- le señala Applejack

Y en efecto unos cuantos ponys galopaban a gran velocidad pero Twilight noto horrorizada que uno de ellos cargaba a Spike. Inmediatamente se acerca al pony con el dragón

-oh, toma esta muy mal herido- le entrega el bebe dragón a Twilight y sigue con su camino

Todas rodearon a su amiga mirando la escena todas angustiadas por el estado de su amigo

-¡Spike!, ¡despierta! ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dice al borde de las lagrimas Twilight

El bebe dragón apenas pudo abrir los ojos y solo pudo decir una palabra

-Annihilus- y vuelve a desmayarse

Las seis experimentaron varias emociones diferentes: tristeza, angustia pero la que las invadió más fue la ira. Twilight llamo a un guardia para que se llevara a su amigo con un medico, luego con su magia les puso los collares a sus amigas y luego se puso su tiara, todas se miraron decididas

-chicas antes de partir quiero decirles algo- las detiene Twilight

-se que ahora estamos dolidas por Spike pero no debemos dejar que Annihilus use eso en nuestra contra- habla con tono firme

-se que a todas nos gustaría que esto fuera un horrible sueño pero la triste realidad es que ahora hay un demonio queriendo destruir nuestro mundo y se que desde nuestro primer encuentro con el nos fue mal pero ahora contamos con algo que el jamás tendrá-

-¿y qué es?- pregunta curiosa Rainbow

-¡armonía!- todas sonrieron ante la respuesta de su amiga

-¡adelante chicas!- todas galopan para lo que estaban seguras que sería la batalla final

Ahora…

Todos los presentes miraban como el cielo se estaba fragmentando, como si se tratara de un espejo

-¡es uno momentos la horda llegara a este mundo!- decía el pony de armadura azul con dorado

-¿hay algo que podamos hacer para evitarlo?- pregunta Twilight

-tal vez si usan esos supuestos elementos de la armonía tal vez se cierre la fisura interdimencional

-¿y qué les hace pensar que Annihilus las dejara intentarlo?- les dice el demonio aterrizando enfrente del grupo

-porque tienes otros problemas de que preocuparte, mostruo- se escucha una voz atrás del demonio

Todos al asomarse se dan cuenta que era la princesa Luna sosteniendo a su herida hermana

-¡princesa Luna!- exclaman felices todas

Con cuidado Luna coloca a su hermana en el suelo y se pone en posición de combate

-mi hermana ya me advirtió sobre voz y si quereis traer aniquilación al mundo tendrais que pasar sobre la princesa de la noche- dice enfadada

-bien Annihilus se encargara de ti rápidamente para luego ver como su horda le come la carne a tu gente- dice maliciosamente mientras volaba hacia el cielo seguido por Luna

-¡yo también iré a pelear!-dice Nova

-¡no puedes ya estas herido y cansado!- le dice Rarity

-lo sé pero su princesa necesitara ayuda y ustedes necesitaran tiempo para poder cerrar el portal- y sin decir mas sale voalndo

-bien Worldmind, ¿alguna sugerencia?-

-_dada tu condición diría que huyeras pero como realmente pelearas te recomiendo un ataque a los costados, esa parece ser una zona vulnerable de Annihilus-_

Mientras Annihilus y Luna estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión de la "realeza"

-¡solo eres un demonio vulgar y sanguinario, lárgate antes de…-

-no me amenaces Luna, ¿o prefieres Nightmare Moon?- la princesa abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Annihilus tiene sus recursos-

-¡eso no importa ya no soy más Nightmare Moon!-

-¿esa es la mentira que te dices para dormir tranquila en las noches?- pregunta con malicia

-¡cállate tú no sabes nada de mí!- dice enfadada la princesa

-¡oh pero Annihilus sabe algo de ti que ignoras!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡que este es tu fin!-

Usando su gran velocidad ya estaba enfrente de Luna y antes que la golpeara Nova lo embiste por el costado causándole un gran dolor

-¡no interfieras!- lo golpea con su pesuña en la cara haciendo que el pony del Casco dorado se estrellara en el suelo. Luna aprovecho la distracción y de su cuerno empezó a lanzarle esferas de energía el cual Annihilus las recibió por completo, después voló a toda velocidad planeando embestirlo pero rápidamente el demonio crea su relámpago con sus cuernos y electrocuta fuertemente a la princesa haciendo que se estrellara cerca de donde cayó Nova.

Intento levantarse pero sintió como el alicornio demonial ponía su pezuña en su cabeza

-si tu hermana no pudo derrotar a Annihilus, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu si podías?- presionándola con fuerza

-no trataba de vencerte, solo distraerte- le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro

En ese mismo instante un rayo de arcoíris salió disparado hacia el portal haciendo que este se cerrara

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita molesto Annihilus

Inmediatamente sale volando hacia el lugar donde provino ese rayo sabiendo a quienes encontraría y como iba a hacerlas pagar por eso

A unos pocos metros Twilight y sus amigas se felicitaban las unas con las otras

-¡no puedo creerlo lo hicimos!- exclama feliz Pinkie

-¡si y lo único que lamento es no haber visto la cara de Annihilus en ese momento!- agrega Rainbow Dash

-entonces creo que deberías voltearte Rainbow- dice Fluttershy señalando con su pata detrás de ella

Todas voltean a ver que ahí estaba el demonio mirándolas con odio… mucho odio

-¡se acabo Annihilus, tu horda ya no llegara a este mundo!- le encara Twilight

-no importa, sin su horda Annihilus aun puede destruir este mundo solo que le tomara más tiempo- le dice aun con enfado

-¡a si, pues para eso tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras primero!- le reta Applejack

-¡con mucho placer!-

Al siguiente segundo estaba enfrente de Twilight y sin preámbulo le da un golpe en la cara con su pezuña haciendo que se estrellara contra un edifico en ruinas haciendo que terminara de derrumbarse. Luego Applejack se monta en el mientras lo agarraba del cuello, el alicornio empezó a sacudirse tratando de hacerla caer pero al ver que era inútil decide rodar por el suelo logrando así que la pony lo soltara y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse Annihilus con sus dos patas delanteras empieza a golpearla en el estomago sin compasión pero se detuvo al sentir un ladrillo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Volteo a ver y se traba de Rarity que con su magia volvió arrojarle otro ladrillo pero esta vez dándole en la cara, enojado corre en dirección de ella con intención de embestirla, ella levanta una pared caída intentando usarla como escudo pero el demonio lo atraviesa como si nada logrando embestirla haciendo que se estrella con un pilar. Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie deciden contraatacar, la pegaso azul vuela alrededor de el a gran velocidad tratando de confundirlo mientras que la pony rosa se coloca sigilosamente detrás de el aprovechando que estaba distraído.

Repentinamente la pegaso se detiene justo enfente de su cara y le patea con sus dos patas traseras haciendo que este retrocediera y Pinkie al agacharse hace que Annihilus caiga de espalda, Rainbow le hace lo mismo que él le hizo a Applejack y empieza a golpearlo con sus patas delanteras en su estomago mientras que la pony rosada en su intento de ayudar se abalanza contra la oreja del alicornio y la empieza a morder con fuerza. Annihilus genera electricidad en sus cuernos y las golpea a ambas con esta haciendo que se estrellen, una contra unos escombros y la otra cerca de Fluttershy, la pegaso amarilla socorre a Pinkie que fue la que cayó cerca de ella, en todo ese tiempo ella había estado paralizada de miedo pero al ver a su amiga en mal estado cambio ese miedo por furia y sin pensarlo dos veces voló hasta quedar cara a cara con el demonio

-¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mis amigas!- le regaña al mismo tiempo que usaba "la mirada"

-¡viajas de planeta en planeta destruyéndolos solo por que no soportas la vida, eres un ser despreciable!-

Annihilus no sabía cómo pero esa mirada simplemente lo paralizaba

No muy lejos de ahí una pequeña alicornio abría los ojos lentamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-¿Qué paso?- decía toda adolorida

-no te muevas estoy sanando tus heridas- dice una voz dulce

Tempest abrió los ojos por completo y vio primero la ciudad toda destruida y luego vio como la princesa Celestia usaba su magia para sanar sus heridas

-pensé que había…-

-no pequeña no moriste pero si estuviste en coma- le responde

Finalmente termina de sanar la princesa a la demonio

-¿la horda arraso con la ciudad?- pregunta asustada

-no me temo que esos fuimos tu hermano y yo y temo que resulto más fuerte de lo que pensé- Tempest noto las heridas de la princesa

-¿Por qué me cura a mí en vez de curarse usted princesa?-pregunta Tempest

-porque eres la única que tiene un efecto emocional en Annihilus y con tu ayuda mi fiel estudiante y sus amigas podrían derrotar a tu hermano pero será decisión tuya-

-no se preocupe princesa ya es hora de que mi hermano pague por todo lo que ha hecho- extiende sus alas y se va

Annihilus jamás creyó que algún día seria intimidado por una "patética" forma de vida como él llamaba, mientras que Twilight salía adolorida de los escombros seguida de Rainbow, Applejack le costaba trabajo levantarse pero Rarity se aproximo a ayudarla, Pinkie fue la última en recobrar el sentido y se reunió con el resto de sus amigas

Annihilus por fin logro salir del trance ocasionado por Fluttershy

-¿¡cómo te atreves a hablarle de ese modo a Annihilus!- y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla escucho una voz que creyó jamás volver a oír

-¡hermano!- volteo a ver y no le dio crédito a sus ojos

Tempest estaba ahí parada mirándolo enojado mientras que Fluttershy vio como Twilight le indicaba que se fuera hacia ella

-chicas es…-

-lo sé Fluttershy es Tempest pero ¿Cómo…- dice Rainbow

-ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso pero ahora hay que hacer la formación- todas asintieron

-¡Tempest estas viva!- dice feliz el alicornio

-¡si y no gracias a ti!- dice enfadada

-¡pues fue tu culpa!, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a defender a una forma de vida!-

-¡porque amo la vida y hare lo que sea por defenderla!-

-obviamente esto es una etapa pero no te preocupes estaré dispuesto a soportarla- dice en tono comprensivo

-¡esto no es una etapa Annihilus! ¡Pero no importa estoy aquí para decirte que esto acaba ahora!-

-¿en serio?- dice en tono burlón

-te dije que la armonía te llegaría algún día-

-¿Qué quieres decir con…- pero voltea rápidamente habiendo entendido lo que decía su hermana

Ahí estaban las portadoras flotando en un campo de luz mientras que un rayo de arcoíris salía de este en dirección al demonio

Annihilus rápidamente creo su relámpago y lo lanzo contra el arcoíris haciendo que estos chocaran repeliéndose el uno con el otro. Tempest al notar que el rayo de su hermano estaba superando al de sus amigas se pone a pensar que podía hace para ayudar

-rayos mi hermano esta a punto de ganar, ¿que puedo hacer?-

-tal vez podría distraerlo pero si ese es el caso, ¿que me pasara si me golpea ese rayo de armonía también?- decía preocupada

Estuvo con ese dilema hasta que un Pony café de melena café oscuro con una cutie mark de un reloj de arena se se le apareció de la nada*

-escucha pequeña pony, se que tienes miedo y es difícil de creer pero si no intervienes justo ahora el futuro dejara de existir-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue

La alicornio demonial confundida por eso se recupera rápido de la impresión, armándose de valor embiste a su hermano logrando que este perdiera la concentración haciendo que los dos recibieran el rayo de la Armonía

-adiós hermano- fue lo ultimo que logro decir

Fin

**Si, este es el final pero antes que decidan lincharme con sus reviews déjenme decirles que habrá epilogo así que no se desesperen y les prometo que no se decepcionaran**

***para los que se pregunten por que modifique un poco el final es por que para hacerlo un poco mas satisfactorio y para ayudar en la de mi hermana (kuroDerpy) con el final de su historia "tiempo de burbujas"**

**Nos leeremos luego**


	7. Epilogo

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Epílogo

Las portadoras de los elementos respiraban agitadamente, debido a su cansancio por haber usado los elementos 2 veces consecutivas y por las heridas de la pelea pasada. Miraban la nube de polvo donde habían estado Annihilus esperando a ver lo que los elementos le habían hecho, el polvo se fue dispersando y lo que vieron las dejo atónitas

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Twilight

Annihilus estaba saliendo de la nube de polvo caminando tambaleadamente, las ponys primero se alarmaron pero luego vieron que el cuerpo del alicornio demonial se empezaba a agrietar a tal grado que partes de él se desprendían para luego convertirse en cenizas, con su últimas fuerzas logro ponerse enfrente de ellas

-escuchen…bien- decía con voz débil

-disfruten su fugaz victoria…la muerte de Annihilus no será eterna… soy la encarnanación de la aniquilación… una constante en la realidad… algún día volveré-

Twilight camina 2 pasos adelante y lo mira decidida

-¡y te estaremos esperando!-

Dicho esto Annihilus no pudo más y todo su cuerpo termino volviéndose cenizas en el suelo la cual fue dispersada por el viento

Twilight se acuesta en el piso toda agotada al igual que sus amigas

-lo hicimos chicas- dice agotada

-esto merece una fiesta- dice Pinkie en el mismo estado

-sí pero será después de que deje de dolerme el cuerpo- dice Rainbow

-lo importante es que Equestria está a salvo- agrega Applejack

-sí, pero esta hermosa ciudad pago el precio de ello- dice Rarity mirando la ciudad en ruinas

-descuida Rarity al menos todas estamos vivas- le anima Fluttershy

Pero con lo que había dicho todas se percataron de algo

-¡Tempest!- dicen las seis levantándose al mismo tiempo

Se aproximaron hacia donde había golpeado el rayo solo para encontrar un montículo de cenizas. Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer de las portadoras y como no hacerlo ya que el precio de la victoria fue más alto que el que creían.

En ese mismo instante las princesas y Nova se acercaron donde había terminado la batalla, se aproximaban dispuestos a felicitarlas pero luego notaron las lagimas de ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Nova

-Tempest se sacrifico por nosotras- dice deprimida Twilight

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Annihilus iba ganado pero ella lo distrajo y eso hizo que los dos recibieran el rayo de armonía, convirtiéndola en cenizas- señalando el montículo

Todos guardaron silencio, el único que se acerco fue Nova a montículo

-no entiendo ella no era malvada, ¿Por qué los elementos le hicieron…- no termino la oración ya que el montículo se movió

Todos se acercaron a ver y lo siguiente que paso fue… increíble

Una potrilla alicornio salió de las cenizas, sacudiéndosela y luego volteándose a ver a los presentes

-¿Qué…sucede… que paso?- dice toda desorientada

-Tempest te vez… diferente- dice Twilight

-¿diferente?- se acerca a unos vidrios rotos y mira su relejo dejándola impactada

Su pelaje se había vuelto blanco, su crin y cola se volvieron grises, sus alas dejaron ser demoniales para ser emplumadas, sus ojos igual ya no eran demoniales sino normales pero de color verde, sus cuernos demoniales se habían ido e incluso ya tenía una cutie mark que era la imagen de un planeta.

La pequeña no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad mientras volaba por todas partes

-¿¡como paso esto!- pregunta toda eufórica

-como dijo Nova, tu no eras malvada así que los elementos no te destruyeron, solo tus poderes demoniales- explica Celestia

-sí pero eso no explica su cutie mark- dice luna señalando su costado

La pequeña se puso a pensar un rato

-déjenme intentar algo- dice mientras se pone adelantes de todos

Su cuerno empezó a brillar intensamente y de inmediato los edificios caídos empezaron a levantarse y reconstruirse por si solos, los ladrillos se acomodaban e incluso los cristales se iban uniendo y colocándose respectivamente en las ventanas. Incluso las heridas de todos sanaron rápidamente

-¡increíble!- fue lo único que dijo Twilight

La pequeña se acerca satisfecha al grupo

-si el propósito en la vida de mi hermano era destruirla, entonces el mío ahora es crearla y repararla- dice con una tierna sonrisa

-¡bien hecho Tempest!- la felicitan todas

-saben, Tempest ya no es un buen nombre para mi, prefiero… Afterlife- (resurrección)

-bueno "Afterlife" ¿ahora qué harás?- pregunta Twilight

-no es obvio, reparar todo el daño que ha hecho mi hermano-

-¿segura que podrás con esa carga?- pregunta Luna

-al menos no sola- dice Nova mientras la abraza

Todas deciden unirse al abrazo haciéndolo grupal

-supongo que es el adiós- dice Afterlife

-y ni siquiera pude organizarles una fiesta- dice Pinkie toda triste

-descuida Pinkie podrás organizarla cuando volvamos- dice tranquilo Nova

Los dos empiezan a volar

-¡fue un gusto conocerlas chicas!- grita nova

-¡nos vemos!- se despide Afterlife

-¡adiós, cuídense mucho!- decía Twilight

-¡me traen un recuerdo!- dijo Rainbow

-cuídense de los meteoritos- dijo Rarity

Y así un montos de cosas más gritaban a sus amigos mientras se convertían en un destello blanco y uno dorado respectivamente, lo siguiente que se ve fueron como esos destellos se adentran en el espacio

2 mese después

Twilight miraba con su telescopio las estrellas mientras que Spike se aproximaba a ella

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?, ¿las estrellas otra vez están desapareciendo?- pregunta asustado

-¡todo lo contrario, mira!- dice emocionada

El dragón se asoma y nota como las estrellas iban apareciendo en el cielo

-sí que Afterlife está ocupada- dice feliz

En eso Rarity ingresa en la biblioteca toda histérica

-¡Twilight tienes que venir a la plaza, rápido!-

Sin decir más la pony púrpura y el dragón la siguen y al llegar notan una gran multitud

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡mira!-

Twilight voltea y con sorpresa mira a un pony plateado que flotaba en una tabla de surf

-¡atención habitantes de este planeta me llamo silver surfer y vengo a decirles que mi amo Galactus viene en camino para consumir la energía de su planeta, claro ustedes y el planeta morirán pero será por una noble causa- dice con pura serenidad

Lo único que hizo Twilight fue golpear su frente con frustración

-aquí vamos de nuevo-

Fin?

**Si ya se tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero admitan que es un final feliz.. Bueno a medias… oh bueno ustedes juzguen, en fin en mi perfil esta mi cuenta en devianart para ver la nueva apariencia de Tempest, perdón Afterlife**

**Hasta el siguiente fic**


	8. Epilogo 2

My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic

Epílogo 2

En un rincón del espacio se encontraban dos Ponys, una alicornio blanca de la estatura de la princesa Luna solo que esta tenia cabellera gris y una cutie mark de forma de un planeta y el otro era un pony de tierra con un traje azul con un casco dorado en la cabeza, en efecto, eran Nova y Afterlife. El cuerno de Afterlife brillaba con gran intensidad haciendo que los fragmentos del planeta se volvían a unir y quitandole ese color gris por su color original

-ese fue el ultimo- dice agotada la alicornio

-¡guau Afterlife!, en solo cinco años reconstruiste todos los planetas que tu hermano destruyo- decía asombrado Nova

-fue agotador pero lo logre-

-bien, ¿que planeas hacer ahora?- pregunta curioso su amigo

-todavía no estoy muy segura pero dime ¿que harás tu?-

-ahora que reconstruiste mi planeta tengo muchas cosas por hacer para asegurarme que los Nova Corps regresen del olvido y quería pedirte si me acompañarías- le ofrece

-suena bien Nova pero tendré que declinar tu oferta-

-¿por que?-

-porque a decir verdad en los últimos meses he sentido algo de... nostalgia-

-por Twilight y sus amigas, ¿verdad?-

-así es, así que si no te importa me gustaría regresar a Equestria-

-claro no te preocupes, dales saludos de mi parte, ¿si?-

se dan un gran y largo abrazo para luego la Alicornio saliera volando a una gran velocidad, era cierto que habían pasado ya varios añosy debido a eso no dejaba de preguntarse muchas cosas, ¿si la recordarían?, ¿cuantas cosas habrían cambiado?, pero tuvo que detenrse bruscamente cuando vio una gran cantidad de meteoritos que se dirigían a un planeta

-no en mi turno- dice decidida

vuela a gran velocidad colocándose en frente de los meteoritos, hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que salieran rayos destruyendo todos y cada uno de lo meteoritos

-creo que eso bastara por ahora-

estaba a punto de irse pero notó una silueta en los escombros, curiosa se acercó y logro distinguir que se trataba una mujer humana encapuchada, esto dejo sorprendida a Afterlife

-perdón por los meteoritos pero necesitaba atraer tu atención-

-pensé que los humanos no existían en este universo- decía confundida

-en efecto, mi presencia solo es temporal así que escucha atentamente- indicándole que se acercara

-¿que ocurre?-

-la abominación llego a Equestria, haciendo que esta corra peligro, tienes que ayudar Sid y a las portadoras de la Armonía antes de que...- no pude terminar ya que se había desvanecido

-¡espera!, ¿quien es Sid?, ¿y que clase de peligro se trata?- trato inútilmente de preguntar

-¡no importa!, ¡si mis amigas estan en peligro debo ayudarlas inmediatamente!-

continuara en El Caballero de La Armonía

**se que ya había terminado esta historia pero se me ocurrio incluir un anexo explicando que Afterlife aparecerá en mi actual historia**

**en mi perfil esta el link para mi cuenta en devianart para ver la nueva apariencia de Afterlife**

**hasta el siguiente fic**


End file.
